


The Duke Turns Gainesville FL Mean

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Big Brothers, Dancing and Singing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Magical Realism, Mean Girls References, Other, Rhyming, Swearing, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When the Duke gets bored of being ignored, what evil plan is cooking for the man wearing green?Why he plans on making the Light Sides look bad and turn the entire town of Gainesville Florida mean!Can the heroes stop a plan this obscene?Also there is plenty of weird rhyming to try and do a Dr Suess feel, see if you can spot how many I've done.
Relationships: Misleading Compliment | Missy Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 4





	The Duke Turns Gainesville FL Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I don't own Sander's Sides or the Mean Girls musical, Sanders Sides is copyrighted by Thomas Sander and Mean Girls the musical is copyrighted by Music Theater along with the Broadway recording of Mean Girls

The Duke aka Remus Sanders was angry in the Dark Side's part of Thomas Sander's head, for Thomas hadn't told him about the latest video , or even done anything remotely funny, mind you his idea of fun was too full of gore and I don't mean to be a bore. So he looked at YouTube, upon noticing that people thought he looked ugly in his intro video and all the down-votes, Remus swore. "Fuck this!" 

.

Promptly slamming the bedroom door! There was only person who could sort out this kind of chore and not walk the plank. It was the Dark Side who represented Pranks!

He went over to the Prank Side's room and yelled "Hey Pranks, what rhymes with Bore?" "I don't know, floor. Cause dude, you're pretty much being trolled. I hope you aren't covered in mold. I think my name's Pete. I chose it, cause it's simple and can't be beat." The brown and mauve haired Side replied, as an evil thought filled Remus's head. "I know, you don't say. Well I'll make the world see things my way. I mean look at Porn-hub!" "You didn't rhyme with that last one dude, that doesn't end in a y. See ya dude. I'm off to go watch the World's funniest Videos." Pete moaned . 

So while Pete went to watch Youtube on his computer, Remus went to search the other Dark Side's rooms, giving a shifty look as he leafed through Missy's old stuff. "Aha!" He'd found a copy of that teen movie Mean Girls's pink Burn Book! A perfect tool and interesting ideas in the pages to look. 

So while he headed back to Roman's Theater shutting the door which was what a door is used for, Remus sung on his own in a slump. While the target of his vengeance Missy wasn't even aware something was off! Which really ticked the Duke off as he coughed.

_"My name is Remus "The Duke " Sanders and I am a massive deal. I will grind your bones into sand, beneath my Louis Vuitton heel. This is what I get for helping, helping another Dark Side fit in. Missy Sanders, enjoy your temporary win."_

_Remus gritted his teeth, having to keep at a bass pitch was pretty tough, but for a dark creative Side, it was child's play. So to say. Admittedly he'd not actually watched mean girls, for chick flicks weren't his thing. But it was time to sing, probably while scribbling in the burn book with his favourite lucky green pen._

"My name is Remus Sanders. Remus is a fugly cow. Well Missy, how do you like me nowwwww?!" 

He held up the stolen burn Book in triumph at the high C note, not noticing that Virgil had seen him take the book and leave into the Imagination zone. "Great, I'll have to warn the others about this, Roman probably won't like it at all. Especially since the Duke tried to ruin the wedding ball." __

_"I want to watch the world burn. I've got the gasoline! I want to watch the world burn. And turn everyone twisted and mean!" "I want to watch the world burn. I've brought the gasoline. I want to watch the world burn and everyone turn mean!" The imagination corner turned swirling green and blue as he left the Mind Palace. Which funnily enough sounded like a plot from the Wonderland of Alice._

_Remus teleported out of the Imagination with a hammer and nails, disguised as a normal handyman nailing up all the bad stuff the other Dark Sides, apart from Pete, Missy and himself had put in Missy's Burn Book. Which would probably throw Thomas Sander's life off the rails._

 _"Missy, time to watch your back! Missy, time to turn and cough! Because you might have taken me down,but you didn't finish me off-off-off!!!!"_ The humiliating memory of him being gunged by his own slime trap, after Missy had complimented a flaw in that plan to ruin the wedding he'd thought up after the Frozen viewing echoed back, causing Remus to nearly slip into someone's pool. But he quickly got out of the pool, for he was no fool.

Meanwhile back in Thomas's mind Virgil stated to Deceit. "Something's wrong with Remus, he's been cranky all week. Do you know why he's playing hide and go seek." "It'sss probably because Missy stopped his slime gunge revenge prank on the wedding guests. That idea wasn't his best. " __

"My name is Remus "The Duke" Sanders. And just in case you're all keeping score. Missy may have won the battle! But I will win the war! For!" Remus cheered as he hid into the bushes, and waited for people to pick up the Burn Book pages to read. Already the people were gossiping, which made him chuckle in glee. ____

__

_"I wanna watch the world burn!" The people in the skate park stated as Remy Sanders nearly fell off his skateboard in shock, before heading back to the Imagination zone with the usual Starbucks cup. "Remy Sanders is a grotsky son of a biotch!" The duke then changed his clothes from a black and green skater clothes to some green teacher clothes. "I've got the gasoline!" "The former head of drama Mr Thornbury's a drug pusher!" All the teachers at the University of Florida all called security about the odd stranger wearing green and black along with the slander, but he'd already left._

____

Thomas stared at his news feed, saying something about a guy who was leaving blackmail note all over Gainsville, Florida and wearing green. "Hmm, where's Remus been?". Meanwhile an angry Dot was fuming at the latest note Remus had put up at the church hall. "Dotty is a space dyce!" Her husband Larry walked past and stated. "Well who cares about that blackmail. I still think you're lovely." ____

"Ah everything seems wonderful. Wait, is that my brother who is controversial?" Roman asked as he left the theater, only to back away from the massive crowd, which was really loud. ____

The crowd all pointed at Remus on the other end of the theatre, who just looked really smug and shouldn't have popped up in the real world at all, apart from whenever a video needed his lines. Which worried Thomas as he wanted to back away from the angry people who were unbowed by his dark creative side. 

____

____

____

_"Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a fugly cow! The Duke is a fugly cow Yeah, that Remus dude is an fugly cow, his shirt's messy and his trousers are too low!" "He's got stupid facial hair too!" The crowd sang in unison while Roman was seeing the mess unfold._

____

""And you can quote this. Whoa,oa-oa! " "Who wrote this!?!" "Who wrote this?!" "Who wrote this?!" _____ _

____

The other Side's were all panicked about the crowd within the control, apart from Deceit who had snook into without a sound. "Have you all noticed something strange. Something not quite sssssublime?" Logan turned to notice the yellow and black wearing Dark Side and replied "Yes Deceit, somehow almost of everything we've said and done today's all been in rhyme?"

____

"Someone stole my little pink book! I'll make them pay for this crime!" Missy added as she strode in wearing a copy of Cady Heron's outfit. Patton gulped, before adding. " Like that one from that Mean Girls movie, the one that made everyone in the North Shore High fight?! Because didn't Virgil say he saw something like that in Remus's hands , he might be responsible for your plight. " _____ _

The strange purple and beige cloud vanished as Remy interrupted while he picked up. "Dudes and dudette, we probably need to call the cops. That asshole brother of Roman's just stirred up a mob." The other sides all looked around as someone else rose up near the coffee table, while Missy was trying to put the emergency button ready. ____

Missy got punched in the face by a guy wearing a black t-shirt as she shouted. "Hey! What gives mister?! We were talking about something important that could threaten Thomas!" "The name's Brian Sanders, aka his Brain , "Missy" Misleading Comments Sanders. Do you realise how major an issue this is?! I've been having to try and keep Thomas's stress levels and cortisol from spiking too high, because of that stupid burn book. Virgil, Deceit, you two keep an eye on her. I'm off to shoot the breeze. Bye!" As the Brian left, Logan groaned.

.

"Missy, we need to talk. Right now." Missy sighed "I know Logan. This is bad. I don't feel like complimenting anyone."


End file.
